The Founders' Heir
by Wotcher Motherduckers
Summary: Harry Potter, only fifteen months old, is saved from the wreckage of his parent's home by an unlikely band of people. He grows up surrounded by tradition and magic, becoming the strongest mage since the beginning of magic itself. But Fate is not kind to those who surpass her power and responds with dark magic. Can Harry overcome the odds against him and make his new family proud?
1. Chapter 1

**Dear Readers, this is a short notice before I continue with this new story. Many have noted that my story, 'Madness, Magic and Muggles' is incredibly similar to** **misteeirene's story, 'The Stark Truth.' I have read this story and was unaware of the unintended plagiarism. I am dreadfully sorry for this and the story has already been deleted. Thank you.**

* * *

 **Chapter One: A Dying Child**

A collective groan sounded as the founders watched Voldemort storm into the house of the Potters. They were keeping an eye on the British wizarding world as usual from their castle in the clouds and this was it at its worst. They weren't dead, having been granted immortality eons ago, and were quite happy living life to the fullest in their magical bubble that defied both space and time. It would move instantaneously to any destination, allowing them to observe the wizarding world when they so wished.

"How can that _prat_ be my heir? The boys an idiot!" Salazar exclaimed in exasperation. "No style, no flare, and look at that idiotic grin on his face. I disinherit him, you hear me, I _disinherit_ him!" The potions master raved, not even wanting to watch his decendant kill a clearly valuable ally. Honestly, the boy would be safe as soon as his bitchy mudblood mother sacrificed herself for him, it was obvious.

Helga chuckled. "Calm down, he's doing well for an amateur. Remember, you fell for the 'old friend' thing. First trick in the book." She reminded him gently.

"The book hasn't been _wrote_ then!" Salazar shrieked. The other three founders rolled their eyes at their friend's temper tantrum.

"Helga is right. You know he'll make a Horcrux out of the boy now." Godric grinned. Rowena and Helga shared an exasperated look, then went back to observing.

The house was missing a roof. The small Potter child was crying, freezing. They knew it'd be another few hours before help came, and in that time the baby would die.

"Oh Salazar, please, you know how long we've wanted a child, can we bring him up here?" Helga said sadly. Rowena and her looked up at the two men beggingly. It took a moment for them to reply.

"We can raise him to be a strong man!" Godric agreed with a leonine grin.

"And smart enough to protect himself from strong men," Salazar muttered with a glare at his counterpart.

Helga grinned and whistled, calling her familiar. The unicorn bowed before his master, then, with her on his back, descended to collect the orphaned boy.

Harry Potter continued to cry mournfully as he was picked up, beginning to quiet as he was gently rocked by familiar-seeming arms. These arms continued to rock him as he slowly fell asleep, exhausted from the outburst of magic, snuggled up to the woman carrying him as they ascended to a pristine white castle.

* * *

Salazar sneered down at the sleeping child within the blue bassinet surrounded by magic. He would never admit it, but he adored children, even if this one had eradicated his line. As he stood there, staring down at the sleeping boy, his face unwilling broke into a small smile.

As Harry woke up, he giggled at the strange man smiling down at him. He looked a bit like Paddy. He loved Paddy. Paddy was nice. But this wasn't Paddy.

The man reached down and tickled his chin lightly, making him giggled more.

"I am Salazar, Lord of the Snakes." The man announced to the child. Harry tilted his head, then grinned toothlessly.

"Sally!" He declared, reaching to be picked up. When the man, shocked at the twisting of his name, didn't pick him up, Harry pouted. "Up." He demanded, giggling happily when the man obediently picked him up.

Salazar stared down at the child in his arms. It, no he, had spoken, aloud, with clarity. He frowned, muttering a spell.

He gasped in shock. The boy's magical core was larger than that of all the Founders' combined.

Shocked by this descovery, he took off to find the others, his cloak billowing ominously behind him as he strode towards the Grand Hall.


	2. Chapter 2

Rowena held the child close as the group listened to Salazar's news. She was fussing over the small boy on her lap as she listened, amazed. The child was powerful, yes, but also intelligent, almost scarily so. Delving into his memories, her eyes went impossibly wide as she watched him perform wonderful feats of magic, wandlessly and wordlessly conjuring things, manipulating the world around him and even stopping time at least once. It hadn't been just his mother's magic protecting him, but his own had formed a shield. It wouldn't have protected him enough, but then again, neither would his mother's sacrifice. The two combined had rebounded the curse upon the Dark Lord, whereas his mother's sacrifice alone would have absorbed it and faded, giving Tom Riddle chance to kill the boy properly. Coming out of his memories, she found the boy giggling merrily as he played with a stag toy he had conjured, the others all staring in shock.

Rowen smiled. "Who's a smart little boy?" She cooed. Harry looked up at her with emerald eyes shining and grinned toothlessly.

"Me!" He announced happily. Rowena smiled and hugged him excitedly, grinning as if she'd received a new toy.

* * *

Harry was playing outside on the castle grounds, now four. It was his birthday and they'd just had a party. Now, while the Founders cleared up, he was allowed to play. He smiled as he played with a young stag that lived in the forests around the castle.

 _"Isss that...?"_ A voice hissed.

 _"It couldn't be. Only the Massster of the Cassstle can ssspeak to usss."_ Another answered dreamily.

 _"But it isss, sssee, he can hear usss. He isss trying to find usss, you idiotsss."_ A third said angrily.

 _"Then we should sssay hello."_ The first reasoned.

Harry looked around, then grinned when he spotted an orange and black creature hiding amongst the begonia. He ran over to the runespoor, sitting down in front of the begonia bush.

 _"Hello!"_ He hissed, unaware he was speaking in Parseltongue. He had heard Sally address several snakes in the same language and had guessed that it was snake language.

 _"Hello, Little Lord."_ The leftmost head hissed.

 _"Massster, we have waited for you!"_ The middle head chorused.

The third examined him with a critical eye before speaking, bowing its head. _"Welcome, young massster."_

Harry giggled at the runespoor, then reached out and hugged it.

The middle head of the runespoor grinned, resting its head on its master's shoulder. The left smiled and the body slithered closer. The right hissed in indignation and went to bite Harry, only to be stopped by the left head.

 _"We will not harm the Little Lord!"_ It half growled angrily.

 _"He isss insssulting usss with childish embracing!"_ The right replied.

 _"He isss but a child, you nitwit!"_ The left hissed.

Harry giggled at their antics, not in the least threatened by the funny creature.

Needless to say, when Godric came to find Harry, he almost had a heart attack when he found the boy cuddled up with a fully grown runespoor, hissing happily with his new friend.

* * *

Three years later, Harry began his magical educations under the practically omniscient - or at least to his seven-year-old mind - Founders. They taught him to use his magic without a wand, seeing as he was strong enough to do without one. After two years of hard training, he was introduced to a wand, 12" rowan wood with a nundu hair core. This wand was as powerful as Harry himself. When Harry turned ten, he finally taught what he had wanted to learn for years: how to become an animagus.

So Harry went through his training and found out his animagus form and the founders were truly amazed to find a small nundu cub curled up with Harry's runespoor - Freddy - the morning after Harry had completed his training.

* * *

 **Sorry for the incredibly short chapter and few details regarding Harry's childhood. The next chapters will be much longer and be regarding Harry's Hogwarts Carrier and how he gets his letter, ect.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Is that all you got, Sally?" Harry taunted his mentor with a ferocious grin as he dodged a Crutiatus from Salazar. They were duelling. It was the day before Harry's eleventh birthday and he was preparing to receive his Hogwarts letter. For ten years he'd lived in the Castle of the Clouds with the founders of Hogwarts, Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin, and now he was ready to leave them.

Over the years, he'd changed a lot. His lightening bolt scar, a Horcrux of Tom Riddle, Salazar's descendant, was barely visible under his hair, which fell to mid-chest and was tied back at the nape of his neck by a simple black tie. His eyes were an emerald fire which burned with passion, though his irises were ringed with inky darkness. He was tanned and had a fair amount of muscle tone from training.

Smirking at Salazar, he waved his left hand, casting a wandless nonverbal Oppugno Jinx, making the grass and flowers of the castle gardens snap at and attack Salazar. Salazar rolled his eyes.

"Finite Incantatum. Ventus Venenum!" He returned, sending a cloud of poisonous gas towards him. Harry growled, shifting automatically into his nundu form and sending his toxic breath back towards Slytherin.

Salazar laughed, throwing up a shield then dropping his wand. "I yield, you beast." He announced, walking over casually and scratching the nundu cub behind the ear. Harry, having since learnt how to control the different powers of the nundu, gave Salazar a grin, purring as Salazar continued to stroke his head, no longer breathing toxins. It was fairly easy to stop doing so as he usually didn't breathe toxins as it was too dangerous. Even wild nundu didn't breathe poison all the time.

Harry shifted back to his human form and beamed up at Salazar. "Can we go see if the cake's ready?" He asked in a whisper, grinning when the man nodded.

"We best before Godric gets there," Salazar said, helping the boy up. They snuck to the kitchens where Rowena and Helga were making him a birthday cake. They were planning to celebrate a day early as they wanted to take Harry down to the mortal world to get him his Hogwarts equipment on his birthday. The cake was to be eaten that evening.

Godric was also in there, making a marchpane centrepiece for the feast they were to hold that evening to introduce Harry to the magical leader from each and every country. Thankfully, the requirements for magical leader had since changes and all had to be fluent their own native language, English, and Latin so they could converse freely. This feast excluded Minister Fudge of England as the founders found in inadequate to be in such a high position.

President Samuel G. Quahog of the Magical Congress of the United States of America was the first to arrive. He came at 18:28, precisely two minutes before the designated time. Harry was thankfully ready, donning smart acromantula silk dress robes with the symbol of the Castle of the Clouds embroidered into the breast pocket and the symbol of the Marauders and Potters on the inside lapel.

Sir Quahog had come with his mate, a young werewolf by the name of Rydon Willis. They were both in blue dress robes and happily began talking with Godric.

Once all the magical leaders had arrived, they sat down to eat, getting many compliments on the food and marchpane. After the feast, they were taken into the parlour for tea and cake.

Once the guests were gone, Harry and the founders finished eating the cake, then it was off to bed for Harry. Rowena came to tuck him in.

"Harry, I want to tell you a story. And it's imperative that you listen very closely." She said, stroking his hair as she sat down on the bed. Harry smiled and nodded.

Rowena told him of Voldemort and what he had done to the world, and how Harry was to reverse it. She showed him a list of the Horcruxes and where they were hidden. She then told Harry of Sirius Black, of his supposed crimes, and gave him phials of memories to use to get him free. She knew of his innocence and his loss and hoped that with Harry's help, they could free the poor man and gave him remain in the world below so Harry had a home there also if something happened to the Castle of the Clouds.


	4. Chapter 4

**chapter Four: To Diagon Alley**

"Harrison Potter, sit yourself _down_ before I hex you." Salazar groaned.

"Can't we go down to the mortal world now? I want to free Uncle Padfoot." Harry whinged, pouting at Salazar. The other Founders chuckled.

"Just be patient, child." Helga smiled.

"How can I be patient when my godfather's rotting away in Azkaban?" He asked indignantly, moving the Castle of the Clouds to hover over Azkaban, the view fading to show Sirius, sitting inside his cell as Padfoot, howling. "Look at him, he's half mad!" The boy stressed.

"He was like that before Azkaban." Godric sniggered.

Harry glared daggers at him, muttering darkly as he rubbed on the Ouroboros symbol around his wrist. While learning runes and alchemy, he had came across the symbol and discovered its magical use and decided to make a focus out of it. He already had two foci at that point, his wand and Runespoor, Freddy, but he wanted more, more power.

So he'd made a logical decision: he used magic to carve the symbol into his skin and then rubbed ash into the wound, creating a permanent symbol, almost like a tattoo.

Godric and Helga had been quite mad at him, while Salazar and Rowena were merely impressed. He always rubbed the symbol when Godric annoyed him, knowing it would unnerve the Gryffindor lion.

Finally, they heard the hooting of an owl, followed by a thud. Godric started laughing at the clumsy bird carrying a single letter when it hit the window. Harry bounced over to the window, grinning childishly as he flung it open, helped the owl inside and hurriedly removed the letter, tearing into the envelope without hesitation.

The first page read as follows:

 _HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_ _Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_ _(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_ _Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_ _Dear Mr Potter,_ _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._ _Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._ _Yours sincerely,_ _Minerva McGonagall_ _Deputy Headmistress_ Harry grinned and snatched a piece of parchment from the desk nearby. He quickly wrote out a reply.

 _Dear Madam McGonagall,_ _Thank you dearly for your letter. I, Harrison James Potter, will be attending Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry when term begins._ _Hoping you are well,_ _Harrison James Potter_ _Potter Heir_ He tied the note off in white ribbon and put it in the pouch on the owl's leg, giving the owl a treat at the same time. The owl hooted happily and flew off.

Harry grinned, bouncing up and down excitedly, clutching his letter, then realised there was a second page, which read as follows:

 _HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_ _UNIFORM_ _First-year students will require:_ _1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_ _2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_ _3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_ _4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)_ _Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags._ _COURSE BOOKS_ _All students should have a copy of each of the following:_ _The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_ _by Miranda Goshawk_ _A History of Magic_ _by Bathilda Bagshot_ _Magical Theory_ _by Adalbert Waffling_ _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_ _by Emeric Switch_ _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_ _by Phyllida Spore_ _Magical Drafts and Potions_ _by Arsenius Jigger_ _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ _by Newt Scamander_ _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_ _by Quentin Trimble_ _OTHER EQUIPMENT_ _1 wand_ _1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_ _1 set glass or crystal phials_ _1 telescope_ _1 set brass scales_ _Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad._ _PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST Years ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK_ _Yours sincerely,_ _Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus_ _Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions_ Harry grinned and showed his letter to the Founders, who smiled at their young charge.

"Now we can go down to the mortal world." Salazar said with a chuckle.

Minerva McGonagall had felt utter sadness as she had wrote out Harry Potter's letter. The boy had been claimed dead ten years ago. It was possible somebody had kidnapped him, but the address made no sense. 'Cloud Castle'? What was that?

However, when later that day a response arrived from Harrison Potter, she couldn't help but tear up. He was alive. He was coming to Hogwarts.

When Harry was a baby, she had been a grandmother of sorts to him after the Evans began to shun Lily for her early marriage and child and the Potter Lord and Lady died of dragonpox. Lily and James had been her favourite students, along with Remus Lupin and Sirius Black. For some reason, little Peter Pettigrew never wormed his way into her heart, but the others certainly did.

Little Harry was coming to Hogwarts.

Minerva stood, planning to go speak to Albus, but then grinned viciously. No, she wouldn't tell him. He wanted to send her boy to live with the Dursleys if he had survived, and she certainly couldn't have him trying to do that now.

She sat back down, writing the Hogwarts acceptance letter.

Since leaving the Castle of the Clouds, Harry had been near constantly bouncing with excitement.

Only Salazar and Helga ventured into the mortal world with Harry, since their appearances was least known and they had changed the most since their time. The two walked down Diagon Alley in smart robes, many passersby staring at them. They went first to Flourish And Botts, the bookstore. One of the books, however, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newton Scamander, Helga had insisted they purchase from the author, a man she knew very well - he was apparently her favourite of her Hufflepuffs, though she frequently denied having favourites. His grandson, Rolf Scamander, would be attending Ilvermorny the following year.

They then went to Madame Malkin's Robes For All Occasions. Harry was not particularly impressed during this visit as Freddy had not been allowed to stay curled up around his chest and shoulders as he had been, the three heads tiredly bickering over whether or not Harry should get an owl and if they would put up with it if he did not.

Freddy, would, of course, be attending Hogwarts with him due to the fact that he was Harry's familiar. There was a usually forgotten clause about the bringing of pets to Hogwarts, stating that any beast with a Ministry of Magic classification of X-XXXX, XXXXX being strictly forbidden as they could result in the death of a student, was allowed in Hogwarts under three conditions: the animal was a serving creature, such as a demiguise for blind wizards and witches (similar to guide dogs in the Muggle world); it was a familiar of students that cannot be separated due to a close bond, such as Freddy; or, finally, it was a grounder of sorts for students with creature genes. Creature genes were very rare in the magical world and only excessively old Pureblood families tended to have them, but, if there were creature genes in a person, they needed what was known as a grounder to keep their magic for burning them from the inside out due to its sheer power. It was very possible that Harry ha creature genes, though he didn't know it, and none of the Founders weren't expecting the genes to become active for several generations.

While in Madame Malkin's, a boy with silvery blonde hair and a pale, pointy face stepped up on the stool next to him while the patron was taking her measurements. Harry, being the respectable first-generation Pureblood he was, kept his eyes forwards and politely ignored the boy until he spoke up.

"Hogwarts as well?" He asked, looking Harry over. "Were your parents our kind?"

Harry gave the boy a dead stare, just a bit insulted by the question. Who was this boy to question his bloodstatus?

"Of course. I take it yours were also?" He questioned calmly, masking any emotion and yanking up his occlumemcy shields. He didn't want to be caught off guard; not now, not ever.

"Why, obviously. Can you not tell?" The boy wrinkled his nose.

"I can, I was merely checking." He said quite carefully, watching the boy for a moment.

"Alright, you're done now." Madame Malkin said to Harry calmly. He stepped down, bowing politely to the older woman.

"Thank you, ma'am. If it would not be too much to request, would it be possible for you to also make a set of formal robes, by say, five this evening?" He asked angelically. The woman, apparently a bit

surprised, nodded happily.

"That'll add up to ten galleons. Or twenty five if you wish the robes to be made of acromantula silk and have a crest." She said, bustling over to the counter.

Harry calmly counted out twenty five galleons, calmly handing over the the crest he would like embroidered. With a smile and a polite goodbye, he left the shop, Salazar and Helga meeting him outside.

They went next to the Apocathery, picking up the necessary potions ingredients, a pewter cauldron, a set of brass scales, and several sizes of glass and crystal phials. The trip was long, however, as Salazar decided to pick up a book on new potions and restock some of his own ingredients.

They then went to purchase a trunk and a school bag. Harry ended up spending a fair amount, picking up a sleek black trunk with multiple extendable compartments and a blood seal so the trunk would only open to him, and a school bag with an extension charm on it to allow it to be endlessly filled, though items easily found by a simple summoning spell that was also impenetrable and had a blood seal like the trunk. Harry was extremely pleased with these items, however.

Then, for pure measure, Harry stopped off at Ollivander's to buy an extra wand while Salazar and Helga wandered off.

"Ahh, Harry Potter, I was wondering when I would see you." Mr Ollivander said in an eerie tone. Harry raised an eyebrow at the old man. His white hair was flying around, uninterrupted by gravity and his eyes were a pearlescent silver that twinkled with secrets.

"It seems like only yesterday, your parents were in here buying their first wands. Only, this would not be your _first_ wand, now would it, Mr Potter?" Ollivander tutted reproachfully. "Underage sorcery is strictly prohibited in Britain, you of all people should know that well."

Harry raised an eyebrow, having no doubt that this man could see into his magical core and 'see' his wand.

"I do not live in Britain, thus your laws do not apply. Sorcery is a gift that should be used by all ages, lest it become weak, like any muscle that goes unexercised." Harry said sagely.

Ollivander nodded.

"I think I have just the wand for you, Mr Potter." He said, reaching under the counter to pull out a wand box. He opened it and held the wand inside out to Harry.

"Eleven inches, holly, and phoenix feather." He said, holding out the wand for Harry, who of course took it. He waved it lightly and watched with a fond smile as an ethereal snake burst forth from the wand. It slithered forwards, then turned to bite its own tail. It disappeared in a shower of golden sparks.

Ollivander watched with widened eyes.

"Curious, very curious." He mumbled.

"I'm sorry, but what exactly is curious?" Harry asked, looking up at the man.

"I remember every wand I ever sold, Mr Potter, and it just so happens that the phoenix who's feather resides in your wand gave another feather: just one other feather." Ollivander said mysteriously.

"And who owned the wand with the other feather in?" Harry questioned with a frown.

"We do not dare speak his name, Mr Potter."

"Voldemort." Harry muttered in realisation, looking down at his wand with a small frown.

The wand maker cringed at the name.

"You will do great things with that wand, Mr Potter, after all, He Who Must Not Be Named did great things. Terrible, but great." He said gravely. "That will be seven galleons." He then said cheerfully.

Harry frowned at the abrupt attitude change and handed over the money. He then backed out of the shop quickly, Freddy hissing at the wand maker as he did so, unnerved by the strange twinkle in his eyes.

He met Salazar and Helga outside, both looking as if they were about to burst.

"Happy birthday, Harry!" Helga exclaimed, pulling him into a hug. Harry smiled and hugged her back, pulling away to find Salazar holding a cage with a beautiful snowy owl inside. The owl looked at Harry, taking in his appearance curiously, then hooted happily.

Harry grinned up at Salazar excitedly.

 _"I knew he'd get an owl!"_ Freddy's right head groaned.

 _"Oh, will you shush! She seems lovely."_ The left snapped back.

 _"We could get to know her better over some rats."_ The middle head butted in dreamily, putting the other two to rest with its idea.

Hedwig tilted her head at the runespoor, then hooted again, apparently in agreement.


	5. Author's Note

**Dear Readers,**

 **I am sorry to say I can no longer continue this story as I have to study for GCSEs and work on my studies. I shall try to continue The Darkness and Avenging Angel, however. My friend, Jolie Philx, shall be continuing the story for those who enjoyed it, so go follow her and enjoy!**

 **Many thanks, demisexualdemigod**


End file.
